


Confined

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker and Birkin get thrown into jail.  For life.  Kink Bingo, for the square "confined/caged."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

"Well, that could have gone better," Birkin said brightly, sitting on his bunk.

Wesker glanced down at him. "We were doing passably before they brought up the G-virus."

Birkin glared upwards. "They were insulting my creation! Someone had to remind them of its beauty!"

"Maniacal laughter does little to win the hearts of the judge and jury." Wesker considered jumping for a moment, then climbed the ladder downwards. "Remind me again how long we have been sentenced to?"

"Life, for bioterrorism, homicide, torture, and illegal experimentation." Birkin sighed. "How can they accuse us of terrorism? It was pure research! ...At the moment!"

"I would hardly call using the Lisa Trevor specimen torture," Wesker commented, "but the judge thought otherwise."

Birkin slumped forward, resting his head in his arms. "We're here for life. At least most of the other employees got similar sentences, I can laugh at them."

"What troubles me is how anyone from Umbrella managed to get to an unbribable, unkillable legal authority. We usually take care of disturbances like this, but..." Wesker shook his head, sitting next to Birkin and making the bed creak. "We will be fine. We have already escaped the first difficulty."

Birkin lifted his head. "What's that?"

"Our cellmates like us," Wesker told him.

Birkin beamed. "That's the first time I've heard you say you like me, Wesker!"

"...If I must spend the rest of my life with you, it seems significantly more important now to get along," Wesker admitted.

"How romantic." Birkin moved as if to hug him.

Wesker didn't flinch. "No hugs."

Birkin pouted. "Aww."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the prison through the bars of the cell. Idly, Birkin rested his hand on top of Wesker's. He allowed the contact.

"The room's... tiny. And dull. I feel suffocated just being in here," Birkin commented.

"Home sweet home," Wesker said dryly.

They stared at the blank wall for a while longer.

Birkin asked, "Do you think we'll be raped, Wesker? Statistics show-"

"Statistics show that more likely than not we won't be, and considering that I have advanced training in self-defense and you have me, I have to assume that we won't," Wesker interrupted, taking off his glasses to clean them.

Birkin snatched the glasses and held them over his head. "What if someone steals your sunglasses? What then?"

Wesker looked at him flatly. "They're only sunglasses."

Birkin gasped in shock.

Wesker reached over to forcefully pull them out of Birkin's hand. "And they can be taken back without submitting to anyone. Really, Birkin, I would be more worried about your coat."

"It has sentimental value!" Birkin protested. "I created my first virus in this coat!"

"Try not to bend over too quickly to pick it up." Wesker cleaned his sunglasses and put them back on.

Another long stretch of silence followed.

"Are we ever having sex again?" Birkin asked, eyeing the room. "There's really not much in here for exciting decor..."

"Unless either of us has changed in appearance-"

"You've lost your supply of hair gel."

"-I doubt that," Wesker concluded, ignoring the interruption.

Birkin looked at him dubiously. "Can you really think about sex in this tiny space, where any guard or the prisoners across can see us?"

"Aren't you thinking of it?"

"...Point."  


* * *

  


They found the most remote, darkest corner in the room. Birkin found that if he didn't move too far away from the wall, the bed would sort of obscure what they were doing. It wasn't much, but Birkin pretended it was modesty.

Don't move. Just relax and stand firm against Wesker. ...speaking of standing firm, reach down between you two - that's better. And look, Wesker's decided to help with that too.

Really don't move. Don't buck up into his hand, don't follow his thrusts, just stay still and you'll be fine and no one will see you and you won't die of embarrassment, which is scientifically impossible but - shut up.

Birkin felt like he was in a tiny cage in another larger cage, trapped on four sides. He could leave one at any time, but then he would have to acknowledge the larger cage, would deal with being put on display for all to jeer at.

When he came, it was weakly, and only with a sigh. "...I'll get used to it."


End file.
